Seth Green
Seth Benjamin Green (born Seth Benjamin Gesshel-Green; February 8, 1974) is an American actor, voice artist, comedian, producer, writer and director, perhaps best known for playing the character of Oz the werewolf in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Dr. Evil's son Scott Evil in the Austin Powers series of films. Standing 5'4" with a full head of red hair, he appeared in the short-lived television series Greg the Bunny, as well as voicing the character of Chris Griffin (among others) on the animated series Family Guy. He also appeared in the children's sitcom Tucker, playing himself in the part of McKenna's boyfriend, as well as the short-lived Four Kings. He also guest starred on That 70's Show as comic foil for both Eric and Fez. In 2005, he co-created Robot Chicken with Matthew Senreich for Cartoon Network's Adult Swim and the Freshmen with Hugh Sterbakov. Green has also written for the magazine Toyfare and is a noted fan and collector of M.A.S.K. toys. Many of Seth Green's friends have appeared on Robot Chicken including his co-stars from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Family Guy, Scooby Doo 2, Without A Paddle ''and ''Rat Race. So far, Seth appeared in Weird Al's White & Nerdy video and Fall Out Boy's This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race video. Seth starred in the 1990 Stephen King movie It. He was 14. He also starred in the 2009 Walt Disney Pictures family comedy film Old Dogs with Robin Williams and John Travolta. Seth also starred with Matthew Lillard in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed and Without A Paddle in 2004. Seth also starred in Walt Disney Pictures' Mars Needs Moms!, Disney and Robert Zemeckis' ImageMovers' adaptation of the Berkeley Breathed children's novel. The project reunites Green with his "Austin Powers" mom, Mindy Sterling, who played the alien leader of Mars, inspiring terror in all who meet her. Joan Cusack will play Green's on-screen mom. The film was released on March 11, 2011. Seth has been nominated for the Outstanding Character Voice-Over Performance Emmy award for Robot Chicken a total of six times, but he has never won. He has, however, won eight Primetime Emmy awards for Robot Chicken in different categories. Kevin Bacon has created an online charitable network site called SixDegrees.org. Through the site, you can find out about your favorite celebrity's charitable work and how to make an online donation to that cause, or you can begin to raise money for your own charity. Seth is one of the many celebrities who have created their own SixDegrees "badge", which you can find here. It details which organizations he supports and how donations can be made. Please take this opportunity to contribute and support Seth's charities if you can! ---- Episodes Written By: Episodes Directed By: Episodes Acted In: *List of Voices Episodes Appeared In: *You Can't Do That On Robot Chicken *Previously On Robot Chicken *Idle Nuts *Robot Chicken Sells Out *Into the Blue Skewering *Robot Chicken Telethon *Seth's Revenge (Zombified) *Ted & Jenna's Rampage *The PS3 Big Winner *The Emmy Award Winning Robot Chicken *In Memoriam *Cultivated Relationships *Just the Good Parts *2,400 Footlong Sandwiches *Season Four *Beginning Season Five *The Bloody Future *Appeasing the God *Fidelio Online Commentaries Appearing In: External Links: Category:Cast Category:Crew Category:Characters Green, Seth